


A love like yours

by Ghoulfriends



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulfriends/pseuds/Ghoulfriends
Summary: The story continues 6 months after Lana and Ciaran left the Villa. After winning Season 3 of Love Island, Ciaran and Lana move in together and try to get back to whatever normal they had before the show.Are they ready for what that will really mean?The story excludes the events of the cruise ship reunion.
Relationships: Ciaran/Main Character (Love Island), Tai/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 7





	1. Normal? What’s that?

Chapter 1 Normal? What’s that?

Ciaran’s Prospective 

To say that our lives since winning Love Island has been a whirlwind, is the understatement of the century. Living in Waterford, I had become accustomed to a simpler life, even though my job as a bouncer made things a little more interesting from time to time. Now, Lana and I were hopping from press junket to interview to getting approached by our fans on the street. The attention was a little much at times, but we always managed to make it through. 

I was still working at the nightclub part time, but I was finally able to follow my dream of writing a children’s book. I called it “The Adventures of Captain Kerry” and due to our success on the show, the book was selling quite well. Lana had gone back to work as a social media influencer and it seemed like her followers had practically quadrupled overnight! However, she also found many distractions with her new found fame. I wondered how long it would be until we could have a normal life. Not that it had been normal so far, but all I could think about was what it would be like to officially share our lives together. I thought about marrying her and what our children would be like. I know Lana thought that too, but there was no way we could make that things happen until things died down. 

Lana and I had purchased a home in Waterford with some of our winnings. She absolutely fell in love with the city at first sight. I was over the moon when she said without hesitation she wanted to live here. She had teased me and said I did such a great job giving her the “tour” of Waterford back in the Villa, she already knew she wanted to live here. 

I hadn’t been able to keep in touch with many of the islanders after the show ended. They also endured the same issues with fame as well as trying to get back to whatever normalcy they could find. The last I heard, Elladine and Nicky had recently moved in together and were quite serious. Seb and Genevieve were doing a long distance relationship. Iona and Camilo were taking things slow. But unfortunately Tai and AJ, Harry and Yasmin, and Bill and Miki had all broken up and gone their separate ways after the show ended. 

Lana was still best friends with Elladine, and they spoke at least once a week. I had kept in close contact with Tai as well, but it seemed like it always difficult to get ahold of him whenever I tried to reach out. I truly missed him. I never thought that by going on the show I’d ever meet someone like Lana, but to also come out with a true best friend? Unheard of. Our time had been brief in the Villa, but he had truly helped me come out of my shell, become more confident and own up to my mistakes. I sincerely believe he’s the reason Lana and I are together today. 

I can’t even fathom her wanting to be with someone who was so painfully shy let alone never having a girlfriend before. But here we are. I love her more than I ever thought was possible to love another human. She was my light in the darkness, my entire heart, my everything, my world. So, why the hell did it feel like something was missing? I couldn’t put my finger on it, but I felt deep down that something still felt incomplete. It was just always there, like a dull ache. I prayed that I could figure it out before things got to the point of me asking her for her hand. I owed it to myself and especially to Lana. 

................................................................................

Having been lost in thought all morning, I decided to head upstairs to snuggle with Lana and Kerry. There was nothing more we liked to do on our day off than to turn off our phones, snuggle in bed and just be present with one another. As I rounded the door, my breath hitched in my throat. There laid my gorgeous, sleeping Lana with nothing on besides her panties. God, this woman. I still had to pinch myself to believe I was here with her. She looked like an absolute angel. Her golden hair perfectly framed her beautiful, peaceful face. As my eyes swept down her body, I couldn’t help but to reach out and run my fingers along the curve of her perfect breasts. I smiled and bent down to lay a soft kiss on her lips. She slightly stirred and let out a soft, content sound. 

“Come join us, we’ve warmed the bed up for you.” Lana murmured while slightly smirking. 

That’s when I noticed Kerry snoozing behind Lana, pressed up against her legs. Seriously, could this be any more adorable? I quickly took off my shirt and sweatpants and joined the cuddle fray. I kissed the top of her head, and she cuddled up closely to my body, sighing contently once again. After almost drifting off, I heard my phone ring. 

“Damnit” 

The sight of Lana nearly nude distracted me from turning off my phone. I reached over to put it on silent, but saw it was Tai calling. Since we’ve played phone tag for the last 3 weeks, I thought it best if I answered the call. Carefully removing myself from Lana’s arms, I grabbed my phone and headed towards the study. As soon as I answered the call, Tai’s booming voice came clearly though the other end. 

“MATE!” Tai yelled.

“Tai, I’ve missed you, mate! How are things?”

“I can’t complain too much, mate. I’ve had a choice amount of interviews lately, but I’m really missing everyone!” Tai said. 

Under his excitement, I could hear the longing in his voice. 

“Same here, Lana and I were just talking about how much we missed everyone this morning. She’s itching to get everyone together before the reunion.” I replied.

“Awww, that’s so sweet of her! You really lucked out with her, mate. She’s really something special!” Tai said, emphasizing his last few words. 

I don’t know why, but for a moment, I didn’t feel like he meant that he just missed her as a friend. As far as I knew, they never had any romantic feelings for each other while we were in the Villa. He had flirted with her when we came in together, but it always stayed friendly. I knew I was just unnecessarily reading between the lines. I tried to push the negative feelings aside to continue our conversation. 

I could tell that Tai had picked up on my momentary silence and said “I’m just so happy for you both, mate! Do you have any plans to pop the question soon?” 

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and replied “Yeah, I was thinking about starting to shop for a ring, but I’m not sure when we’ll be ready. We just want things to be normal. But at this point, I’m not sure if it ever will.” 

“It WILL, and things will definitely fall into place for you both when the time is right. I just know it. You two of the most amazing people I’ve ever known, outside of me... of course. Not to mention you both have one of the coolest love stories of all time!” Tai said, I could practically hear him beaming through the phone.

“Thanks, Tai. That really means a lot to me.” I replied, my voice suddenly growing quiet as guilt wrapped through my stomach. How could I have ever thought that something could go on between Tai and Lana? I was such an idiot sometimes. 

“So, there is something I wanted to run past you.” Tai said. 

“I’ll be in Ireland in the next couple of weeks for a modeling gig, and then our Rugby team will be playing a few games abroad as well. I should be visiting for up to a couple of months. I was wondering if you and Lana would possibly be able to put me up while I’m there? I’ve just missed you both so much, and I think it would be a great opportunity to catch up with the both of you!” Tai exclaimed.

Before my brain could catch up to my mouth, I blurted out, “Of course you can stay with us, mate! We’d be more than happy to host you while you’re in town!” 

As soon as the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted not asking Lana first. I mean, I think she’ll be okay with it... but she’s still going to be pissed since this is her home too. I really stepped in it this time. 

“Alright! Thanks, mate! I get ahold of you in the next few days with all of my travel info. I’ll see you guys soon!” Tai said as hung up the phone. 

“So... Tai is coming to town, and you offered him our home to stay in?”

I cringed as I heard Lana from behind me. I quickly turned around to see my very beautiful yet very angry girlfriend. She had prominent frown on her face and her arms crossed tightly against her chest. 

“I’m really sorry, Lana. I know that I should’ve asked you first, but my mouth was quicker than my brain. I just blurted it out... I’ve really been trying to work on that. On the bright side, he may not even be here much with his busy schedule. It’s up to you, I can call him back and make other arrangements. It’s really no problem...” I said, timidly smiling at her. 

She simply leaned up on her toes, and pressed her finger to my lips. Her demeanor was still stern but more visually relaxed. 

“Ciaran, I love you babes, but I just wish you thought things over before you say it. I know you’re working on it, and I greatly appreciate the effort. I just want you to talk to me.” She sighed. “He’s welcome to stay as long as he needs, but I don’t want it get in the way of our schedule’s” 

“I promise it won’t be an issue, and if it is, I’m sure he can find a hotel or some where else to stay for the remainder of the time.” I got up from the chair, crossed the room and took her in my arms. “This is going to be great, we were just talking about how much we missed everyone! He’s so excited to see us!” I said, as I smiled ear to ear reassuring her. 

She sighed again and wrapped her arms around my neck. She slowly brought her face closer to mine and kissed me. I reciprocated the kiss, turning it deeper as I pulled her closer to my body. She softly moaned and started backing me up against the wall. She began to kiss me more passionately as my hands roamed her body. We quickly started shedding what little clothing we were wearing. I spun her back to the wall and lifted her in one fluid motion. She instantly wrapped her legs around my waist and within seconds, I was inside of her. She moaned loudly as I fucked her hard against the wall. It was fast and hot, we were both swearing, panting and moaning. We quickly brought each other to what seemed like a earth moving orgasm. We both fell into a heap on the floor of the study. We held each other for a moment, catching our breath before she lifted herself to kiss me on my cheek. 

“I love you, Ciaran, with all of my heart, body and soul. And after that, my body especially loves you.” She giggled, peering up through her lashes. 

“I love you too, Lana. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, but I promise you that I’ll always do my best to love your body as often as you want me to.” I smiled back at her as I bent down to kiss her lips. 

She returned the kiss, then punched my shoulder as she giggled. “Well, I better be off to Tai proof the house, lord know he’s a bull in a China shop.” She laughed again as she got up and began skipping down the hallway. 

I let out a sigh, I was happy that our fight didn’t become more serious. She just keeps reaffirming just how madly in love with her I truly am. And now Tai was coming to visit and I was over the moon with excitement. Things had to go great, right??


	2. My Tai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tai arrives into town and brings a whirlwind of drama with him. What will this mean for Lana and Ciaran’s relationship?

Chapter 2 My Tai

Lana’s Prospective 

It had been almost 2 weeks since Tai announced he was coming into town. He would be here tomorrow, and Ciaran was practically bouncing off the walls with anxiety. I knew he was excited to see his friend, but I’ve never seen him this manic. He was constantly cleaning and always trying to fix something around our home. I tried and failed many times to distract him, so I just gave him as much support and space as he needed. 

I was sitting in the kitchen drinking my cuppa when Ciaran came through the front door with grocery bags lined up on each arm. 

“What’s all of this now? I asked him as I got up from my stool to help him with his bags. 

“I just wanted to make sure we have enough food and snacks for when Tai is here. I have a pretty good idea of what he likes, so we should try to make a home cooked dinner as often as we can for him” Ciaran said as he handed me an armful of bags. 

We made our way back into the kitchen and put all of the food away. Ciaran walked over to the fridge and stood there with the door open, looking momentarily lost. 

Hey, what’s wrong, honey? Everything’s going to be great. The house looks spectacular and we have enough food to last us for months. I know Tai going to be happy to be here.” I reassured him as I placed my hand on his bicep. 

“I know, I’m sorry for getting so worked up. I just haven’t seen him in so long, and I want him to know that we’re doing great. I just forgot for a moment that we really are doing great.” 

He surged forward and took me in his arms. He leaned down to kiss me, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, pushing my body flush with his. He kissed me harder, swiftly lifting me up on the kitchen counter. I parted my legs as he moved to kiss the hollow of my neck. I softly moaned as his tongue swept from my neck to the shell of my ear. I reached down to touch him, and found that he was already rock hard. I gently ran my fingers over his stiff cock and he moaned into my neck. 

“I need you right now.” He growled as he swiftly removed my pajama bottoms. 

I leaned back as he dove his face between my thighs. I arched my back off of the countertop and moaned deeply. I wove my fingers through his hair and gently pulled. He grunted in response and continued his assault on my clit. Before I could come, he pulled me forward on the counter and sank deep into me. We both cried out as he began to move painfully slow, but deep.

“Ciaran!” I shouted as I came undone beneath him. He shouted my name as well as he came inside of me. 

I had been so nervous at first when we decided I would go on birth control. We had always been so careful when we started having sex, always using condoms. But my doctor had reassured me that this was safe. Now, I can’t imagine going back to using condoms. There was something about just feeling him bare inside me that drove me crazy. We both wanted kids eventually, so it really felt like great practice. 

We pulled apart from each other and got dressed. Not a moment after we pulled our pants back on, Ciaran’s phone rang. He retrieved it from his pocket and his face lit up. 

“It’s Tai!” He exclaimed. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and ran to the living room to answer the call. 

I sat back on the stool and picked up my now cold tea. Oh well, I thought to myself. At least he’s happy. I couldn’t help but to overhear bits of the conversation from the next room. It sounded like they were making plans to go out as soon as Tai arrived. I couldn’t help but to feel a twinge of jealousy. Were they planning on inviting me too? Or was this just a boys night? I trusted Ciaran, but I knew Tai could stir up some trouble if he really wanted to. He had certainly used his fame for a couple of one night stands in the past. At least, that’s what Ciaran had told me. 

Ciaran finished up the call and walked back into the kitchen. He kissed me on the top of my head and rested his forehead against mine. 

“Everything good, babe? It sounded like you guys were having fun making plans.” I said, trying not to sound too jealous. 

“Oh yeah, he’s proper excited to finally visit Waterford. He can’t wait to go to the club. I told him we’d take him there when he arrives.”

I smiled and the jealousy faded away. They did want to involve me. I tilted my head up to kiss him and run my hands over his arms. He sank further into my embrace, gently cupping my face. 

“You’re amazing, you know that right?” He asked as he gazed lovingly into my eyes. 

“We’re amazing together.” I replied, gazing back into his sparkling green eyes. 

He kissed me again, and gently began to untangle himself my embrace. He walked over to the sink and grabbed some cleaning supplies. 

“Cleaning again? This place is already spotless, what could you possibly clean now?” I asked as I raised my eyebrow and smirked at him. 

He chuckled and replied, “Well, this place was spotless, but we kinda just made a mess on this counter. I can’t imagine that’s well sanitary.” 

I laughed and stuck out my tongue. “Fair enough, fair enough.” I nodded and headed towards the bathroom. I couldn’t even imagine what Ciaran would be like when Tai actually arrived. I guess we’ll see...

.........................................................................

Ciaran’s Prospective 

As I slowly opened my eyes, and realized that today was the day. Lana was curled up around me, her head laying on my chest. Kerry lay at the foot of the bed, completely sprawled out and half draped over Lana. I chucked at the sight. I loved that Lana loved Kerry so much as vice versa. She had mentioned a while ago that she wanted to get a puppy to give Kerry a friend. As much as I wanted another dog, we we’re just too busy to take properly care of a puppy. 

As I untangled myself from the cuddle fray, I heard Lana murmuring a quiet protest. Hearing this, Kerry promptly got up, and went in to cuddle Lana in my place. She wrapped her arms around our sweet, furry pup and fell back asleep. I kissed them both and started getting ready to pick up Tai from the Airport. After a bit, I went back over to the bed to gently wake Lana up. She rolled over and opened one eye ever so slightly. 

“I’m heading out now to pick up Tai, do you want to come with me? It’s okay if you don’t, we shouldn’t be gone long” I said, gently brushing a piece of hair from her face. 

“Mmmm... yeah... give me a minute.” She groaned as she peeled herself from the bed. As she shuffled towards the bathroom, I laughed at her grumpiness. She certainly wasn’t a morning person, especially before 7am. About 15 minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom looking absolutely radiant. I don’t know how she did it but she seemingly mastered the low effort, high results factor when it came to her morning routine. 

“You’re so beautiful. I’m literally the luckiest guy on this planet.”

She smiled at me and raised an eyebrow. “Just this planet?” She smirked. 

“No, to a galaxy far, far away.” I said, daring her to either roll her eyes, or laugh at my reference. Not to my surprise she did both. She took my hand and laced her fingers through mine. 

“Let’s go get Tai, I’m sure he misses our banter just as much as we miss his” Ciaran said as we both headed to the car. 

.........................................................................

Lana’s Prospective

We arrived at the airport with 20 minutes to spare before Tai’s flight was due in. Ciaran and I walked over hand in hand to the receiving area. A nervous energy bubbled in my gut. Why did I feel so nervous? It was just Tai. I looked over at Ciaran. I could tell he was definitely feeling the same. Hell, he’d been a ball of nerves for the last 2 weeks. The announcement that Tai’s flight had arrived promptly snapped me out of my thoughts. Ciaran looked down towards his lap and began wringing his hands. 

“Hey, it’s okay! Remember how excited he was when you talked to him yesterday? Everything is going to be awesome!” I assured him. 

He gave me a weak smile, and we both got up from our seats to wait in the hallway. Not 5 minutes later, we noticed Tai bounding down the hallway. He wasn’t hard to miss considering his size, but he also had a way of emulating the most positive energy. 

“CIARAN! LANA!” Tai yelled. 

He dropped his bags and bear hugged Ciaran. He laughed and returned the hug. A huge smile breaking on both of their faces. The hug lasted for what seemed like forever before Tai turned his attention towards me. 

“Lana...” Tai said in a quieter voice. “How did you get even more beautiful since the last time I saw you?” He said as he opened his arms offering me a hug as well. 

I stepped into his arms. He closed them tightly around me, lifting me off the ground in the process. I let out a tiny squeak in surprise, he laughed as he kissed my cheek. I felt myself blushing, the heat creeping up my neck. He slowly lowered my feet back to the ground and broke the embrace. He turned back towards Ciaran and clapped his hand over his shoulder. 

“So, where can a guy get a drink around here? And don’t say here, after a 9 hour flight, I’m done with planes and airports for the next couple of months.” Tai said as he picked up his bags and walking towards the exit. 

“There’s a tavern on the way home we can stop at, we do have some booze at home as well. The club won’t open until 7 tonight if you still want to go.” Ciaran replied. I could tell he was slightly annoyed. Ciaran wasn’t much of a drinker, but Tai was. Not that he had a problem with it, but Tai liked to party. 

“We can just head back to your place then, I wouldn’t want any judgment for drinking in public before 10am.” He chuckled as he turned around lowering his eyes to mine and winking. 

As we rode back home, I had forgotten how animated Tai was when he spoke. He regaled some tales from his Rugby team, and what it had been like when he went back to work after being on the show. He looked completely at ease as he laughed with Ciaran, glancing back at me randomly as to include me in their conversation. 

“So, are you seeing anyone now? The last I heard you were seeing some girl you met at your last modeling gig.” Ciaran asked. He glanced in the rear view mirror at me and flashed a smile. 

“Nah, she was a bit of me, but she was only interested because I was famous. I want someone who sees me for me, not what I can do for their career or image.” Tai replied, looking slightly dejected. 

“Don’t worry, mate. I’m sure the right person will come along for you when you least expect it.” Ciaran said as he patted Tai’s leg. 

“That’s what everyone tells me, maybe the right person has been under my nose the whole time and I just haven’t opened my eyes enough to see it.” Tai replied. His lifted his eyes and locked them with mine through the rear view mirror. 

Shit, did he just... no, no, no.... I felt the blush return to my cheeks. Tai noticed and flashed me his mega watt smile. I quickly diverted my gaze. He couldn’t have possibly meant me. Sure, we flirted when he came into the Villa, and I did like him, but Tai had always been a major flirt with everyone. There had been a few times I had noticed a connection between him and Ciaran. I knew my boyfriend had experimented with men before coming on the show, but he never said he thought he might be bi. 

We arrived back to our home and helped Tai unload his bags. Ciaran gave him a quick tour and showed him up to the guest room. 

“I’m feeling mighty jet lagged, mate. I think I’m going grab a drink and try to grab some shut eye before we head out to the club tonight.” Tai said, yawning and dramatically stretching his arms. 

“No worries, mate. I think Lana and I will do the same. Just let us know if you need anything in the meantime.” Ciaran said. 

We parted ways from Tai and headed towards our bedroom. Kerry was still snuggled up in bed. I stripped down and carefully got in next to her, trying not to disturb her too much. Ciaran undressed and joined us. I awoke a few hours later to a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. Without thinking, I jumped up from the bed and raced downstairs. There stood Tai in the kitchen trying to clean up a mess from a broken jar of jam on the ground. He turned his head towards the doorway when he heard me enter. His expression went from being worried about his mess, to something that resembled confusion and desire wrapped together. I looked down and realized I was only wearing my tank top with out a bra and my panties. Oh fml...

“Lana, I’m so sorry. I was feeling a bit peckish and thought I’d make myself a sandwich. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He stared a little more before shaking his head, diverting his eyes and then blushing. 

I suddenly felt very exposed. Not just because I’m standing in front of Tai half naked, but because he was also half naked as well. His sweats hung low on his hips, showing off his perfect v shape. His chiseled chest was bare, and his tattoo seemed to look bigger and sexier than what I remembered. 

Trying not to stare too much either, I tried to joke and said, “I guess I should’ve Tai proofed the house a little better, you are a bull in a pottery shop after all.” I smirked at him, crossing my arms in my best effort to conceal my chest. 

Tai’s booming laugh filled the kitchen. “You’ve got that right, love.” He said as he returned back to cleaning up his mess. “Would you like to stay and have a drink with me? I feel like we haven’t talked in forever.” He looked up at me with total sincerity, a small smile forming on his lips. 

“Sure, I’m just going to go throw on a robe really quick and we’ll break into the whiskey Ciaran was saving for you.” I winked at him and headed back upstairs. Wait... why did I wink at him... was I just flirting with Tai? Shit... I have to stop doing this. I just need to tell him how happy I am with Ciaran and maybe he’ll cool it with the flirting too. 

I grabbed my robe, checked on a still sleeping Ciaran and headed back down to the kitchen. As I rounded the the corner to the kitchen, I noticed Tai nursing his bleeding hand. 

“Tai! What happened?!” 

“I was trying to pick up a rouge piece of glass and I accidentally sliced my palm.” He said as blood dripped down from his hand onto the floor. 

“Here...” I said, as I grabbed his other hand and lead him to the kitchen table. I grabbed some paper towels and wrapped his hand in them. I fortunately had a first aid kit below the sink and quickly retrieved it. I was so completely focused on cleaning the cut, I didn’t notice Tai staring at me. 

“Lana, I’m okay. I don’t think the cut is even that deep. I just need a couple of bandaids and I’ll be good as new!” He smirked at me, knowing I was in full mom mode. 

“Are you sure, Tai? I can take you to the doctor so they can check it to be sure. It doesn’t look very deep, but it may leave a scar.” I said. 

I peered up from his hand to his eyes. He was intently watching my every move, almost in a trance. He looked down to my lips and back up to my eyes. I instinctively leaned in closer to him, not realizing I was still holding his hand. 

“What’s going on in here?” I heard Ciaran question from behind me. I jumped back, almost as if I had been bitten by a snake. 

“I wanted a snack, ended up breaking a jar of jam and cut the fuck out of my hand.” Tai quickly answered, noticing me floundering for words. “Lana took great care of me though, I’m all patched up!” Tai laughed and got up from the table. He clasped his hand over Ciaran’s shoulder and headed back to his room. 

All I could do was sit there dumbfounded. What the hell just happened?! Did I just almost kiss my boyfriend’s best friend? I know the thought had crossed both of our minds. I need to talk to Tai before anything else happens. I’m sure I’m just reading into this wrong...

Ciaran seemed none the wiser and he came to join me at the table.

“Thank you for taking care of him, the guy can be a walking accident sometimes.” He said as he took my hands in his. “We might as well start getting ready to go out, that is if Tai still wants to go out tonight.” 

He got up from the table, lifting me up with him. As we walked back to our room, all I could think about was the moment in the kitchen. I needed to corner Tai tonight and find out what the hell his game was here. What if Ciaran had saw what was going on at the table? He didn’t indicate that he had, but I still worried. What the hell was I going to do? 

.........................................................................

Ciaran’s Prospective 

I had just finished dressing and now I was watching Lana in the mirror as she carefully applied her makeup. God, she was beautiful. She had decided to wear a sexy, black mini that not only showed off her gorgeous legs but also her mouthwatering cleavage. I found myself getting hard as I watched her elegant movements. She walked away from the mirror, catching my eye in the process. 

“Is this too much? We haven’t gone out in a while, and I just felt like getting gussied up for you.” She said as she flashed me a sexy smile. 

“No, it’s perfect. You look perfect. Sexy as fuck as a matter of fact.” I replied. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She smelled like jasmine and pure sex. I nuzzled my face into her neck and began softly kissing her. She giggled as she shimmed away from me. 

“Don’t go starting something you can’t finish mister.” She glanced over her shoulder at me, flashing another smile. “I’m all yours later though, so you better think about how you’re going to make me scream.” She said as she swayed her hips walking out of the room. 

.........................................................................

Lana’s Prospective 

We arrived at the club a couple of hours after they had opened. Ciaran was immediately greeted by some of his coworkers. As he stood speaking to one of the bouncers, Tai placed his hand on my lower back to usher me to the bar to order some shots. 

I looked over to Tai, and gave him a once over. He was wearing a white button down shirt, half way unbuttoned and sleeved rolled up to his elbows. His tight jeans hugged everyone of his delicious curves perfectly, definitely putting his perfect ass on display. Of course he noticed me looking, and plastered a huge smile on his face. 

“See something you like, love?” He teased. 

I could feel my face instantly get hot as a deep blush raged through my body. I smiled back at him, trying to push away the embarrassment. 

“I just can’t believe you’re actually here, things were so crazy in the Villa, but it just flew by so quickly.” 

“Tell me about it. I wish I could’ve stayed longer. It would’ve been great to be in the finale with you guys. The right couple certainly won though.” Tai said. 

Before I could respond, our shots arrived as well as Ciaran. After downing about 4 shots apiece, we headed out to the dance floor. The club wasn’t particularly packed tonight, but there was a decent crowd of people. I could already feel the shots taking effect as the loud music hammered through my body. Ciaran pulled me in close and started grinding against me. I could feel Tai dancing behind me close enough to touch, but not fully touching. I felt incredibly sexy dancing between these two hot men. I wondered when I would get the chance to talk to Tai about what happened in the kitchen, that conversation needed to happen tonight. 

An ear piercing scream dragged me from my thoughts back to the present. I looked over as a group of girls came running over to us. “O.M.G!!! It’s Tai, Ciaran and Lana!!!” One of them yelled. After taking countless amount of selfies, we headed back to the bar for more drinks. A few drinks and dances later, all three of us were proper drunk. 

We had found a cozy booth towards the back of the club where we could actually hear each other without yelling. Tai and Ciaran were reminiscing about the days in the Villa, asking me random questions and opinions along the way. One of the bouncers made his way over to our booth and said he needed to speak to Ciaran about an upcoming event the club was holding. He gave me a quick peck on the lips, and followed the bouncer to the front of the club. 

I looked down at my near empty drink wondering if now was the best time to say something to Tai. He broke the silence before I could gather my thoughts. 

“So... about what happened in the kitchen...” He started. “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable. I swear I wasn’t trying anything, it’s honestly kinda hard for me to see you and Ciaran if I’m being honest.” He looked at me dead in the eye, a serious expression coming over his handsome face. 

“What? What do you mean?” I replied dumbfounded. 

“Lana, you have to know that I have feelings for you and Ciaran. I made that clear to the you both when we were in the Villa. I thought they would go away after some time apart, but seeing you both again, I know they definitely have not. I don’t expect either of you to reciprocate my feelings, I just wanted to put that out into the universe.” He leaned forward and took my hands in his. “I need to know, do you feel anything for me too? Please be honest. If you tell me to fuck off, I will. I just need to know.” 

My heart hammered in my chest. Holy shit, I was right. Tai has feelings for the both of us. He was still staring intently at me, patiently waiting for an answer. 

“I... I think... I mean, I...” I tried to stammer out the words, but I was in shock. I gathered my thoughts and took a deep breath. “I think I do, but I love Ciaran. I don’t know how being with you would even work. I’m not breaking up with Ciaran for you.” As soon as the words left my mouth, I realized they came out sharply. “I’m sorry, Tai. I didn’t mean it like that. You just caught me off guard.” 

Tai face relaxed and he gently squeezed my hands. “It’s okay, Lana. You responded better than I thought you would. I’m not asking you to break up with Ciaran. I know the two of you are madly in love. I can clearly see it when I’m with the both of you. It’s the same kind of love I’ve been looking for. Real love.” 

“Then what are you asking?” I replied in a whisper. 

“To consider being in a relationship with me as well. You and Ciaran. I’ve had strong feelings for you both for a long time, and I would be an absolute fool to not try to pursue this.” 

I was absolutely speechless. He wants to be in a relationship with us both???? How does that work? Would we tell anyone? My parents would freak...

Tai reached across the table and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. “Hey, it’s okay. I can see your brain racing at 1000 miles an hour. I know you need to talk to Ciaran first before any type of decisions can be made. I was also planning on singling out Ciaran and talking to him about this privately. I’m going to go check on him and make sure everything‘s okay, I’ll be right back” 

Tai got up from the booth and started walking towards the front of the club. I sat back in my seat and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Did I want this? Would Ciaran? The possibilities ran through my head. But then I thought of what it would be like in the bedroom. Both of their hands on me, both of them giving me immense pleasure. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they traveled down my body to the hem my skirt. I ran my hands over my thighs, and a wave of pleasure snapped me back into reality before I could go any further. Fuck this, I thought to myself, I’m going to go find them. 

I got up from the booth, and began stumbling to the front of the club. I didn’t see Ciaran or Tai when I got there, but the bouncer he was talking to was there instead. 

“Excuse me, have you seen Ciaran?” I asked, swaying a little bit in the process. 

“Yeah, he headed toward the bathroom about 10 minutes ago, I haven’t seen him since.” He said in a gruff voice. 

“Oh, okay... well, thanks.” I said as I headed towards the restrooms. I looked down the hall and didn’t see Ciaran. For some reason, my drunk brain thought it was the right idea to go into the men’s room to search for him. As I entered, there stood Ciaran and Tai... passionately kissing. My heart began hammering in my chest again. WHAT THE FUCK!! Tai was facing the door, and looked up when he heard it close. His eyes went wide, and he instantly stepped away from Ciaran. My boyfriend spun around and his face went a shade of deathly white. 

“Lana... I...I...” He stammered. 

“I think it’s time to go home.” I said as I swung the door open and stomped towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave any comments or Kudos! ❤️


	3. You, me and him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the surprise kiss at the nightclub, Lana and Ciaran struggle to deal with the aftermath. Will their relationship survive? What about Tai?

Chapter 3 You, Me, and Him

Lana’s Prospective 

Fuck. My. Life. I could barely see straight I was so angry. Tears pricked at my eyes waiting to fall. The alcohol running through my system may be readily contributing to that feeling, but I literally couldn’t believe what I just walked in on. I continued stomping out of the club into the cold night air. I took a deep breath and the tears started to uncontrollably falling. 

“LANA!!” I heard Ciaran frantically yell. 

I froze in place, but couldn’t bring myself to turn around. My whole body shook as a sob escaped my throat. How could he do this to me? I thought we were happy. I thought I was enough. How could Tai turn his head so quickly? Was there something already going on and I missed it somehow? My mind was racing, I felt like I could pass out. 

“Lana, please! I can explain!” I finally turned around to see Ciaran running towards me. His face was twisted in worry as tears ran down his face. Tai slowly followed after him, his hands shoved in his pockets and eyes cast downwards to the ground. 

“Explain what exactly, Ciaran?? I choked out, still shaking. “I caught you together... fuck Ciaran... was that the 1st time something like this has happened?? Or am I so blind I missed it all together?!” I screamed. His eyes went wide as he started to come closer. 

“Lana, I’m so, so sorry. It just happened... I swear to you this hasn’t happened before. I knew Tai had feelings for me, I just didn’t know how deep they ran. Please, baby. I’m so so sorry...” Ciaran pleaded. 

My head pounded as loud and hard as my heart. I felt sick as I began to wobble and felt myself start to fall forward. Ciaran quickly came to my side to catch me. As soon as his hands gripped my shoulders, I felt my skin crawl. 

“Get your fucking hands off of me, Ciaran!! I’m fine... I... I just need to...” Another sob escaped my throat, and I crumpled to the ground. 

I saw Tai approach from my right side. I looked up to him and locked my eyes with his. I could see the turmoil, guilt and anxiety wrecking what I knew to be his otherwise cool and happy demeanor. I could tell he felt awful about what had happened, but I knew I was kidding myself because this would’ve happened eventually anyways. 

“Lana, it wasn’t supposed to be like this.” Tai sighed. “When I found Ciaran, I knew I needed to tell him about our conversation. His reaction was completely identical to yours, and I just got carried away in the moment. I initiated the kiss, not him. I’m so sorry, Lana.” Tai said. I could hear the sincerity in his voice, but I was still fuming. 

Ciaran approached me again, and held out his hands to me. “Please Lana, let’s go home and talk about this. You’re going to catch your death if you stay on the cold ground.” He weakly smiled, I could see the immense worry behind his eyes. 

I took a moment, and huffed out an exasperated breath as I reached for Ciaran’s hand. He gently lifted me up and made sure I was stable before he let go. However, as soon as he let go, I suddenly felt extremely hot and dizzy... the next thing I knew, everything went black. 

.........................................................................

Ciaran’s Prospective

FUCK. MY. LIFE. I couldn’t believe how quickly the night shifted from having a great time with my girlfriend and best friend into the utter shit show after Lana walked in on Tai and I. 

Tai... kissed... me... holy shit...

I still haven’t wrapped my head around that fact. 

Tai had cornered me outside of the bathroom and said we needed to talk. He told me that he had feelings for Lana and I and wanted nothing more than to be in a relationship with us both. He told me that he had spoke to Lana about it as well and she said she had feelings for him too but was unsure of how the relationship could work. 

I certainly had the same doubts, but I was more in shock that Lana had admitted she shared feelings for Tai as well. Was that always the case? Had something happened between them in the Villa I didn’t know about? My mind spun out of control as the thoughts swirled around my head. 

I held Lana in my arms as she laid there unconscious. Between the shock of seeing us, the alcohol, and the fight, she had passed out cold. Tai quickly dialed a lift, which arrived within 10 minutes. We stood in silence while waiting, neither of us knowing what to say. When our lift arrived, Tai climbed into the front seat and I carefully got into the backseat with Lana, cradling her head in my lap. 

What were we going to do? 

Could this mean the end of our relationship?

I loved her with every fiber of my being, and I couldn’t imagine my life without her. Why did I do it? Why did I risk everything? I’m such a fucking idiot. The feeling then hit me like a ton of bricks- I knew more than ever I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this woman, but I’d never forgive myself if I’d fucked this up beyond reconciliation. I repeat... Fuck. My. Life.

.........................................................................

Tai’s Prospective 

I really fucked this up. I felt absolutely awful about how things had gone down at the club. What hurt the most though was knowing that Ciaran and Lana both admitted they had feelings for me, and now I felt like they both hated me. 

Ciaran hadn’t looked or spoken to me since we got in the lift. I glanced to the backseat and saw that Lana had just woken up. Ciaran carefully helped her sit upright, but she removed his hand from her arm and turned to stared out the window. I watched at fresh tears began to run down her beautiful face. I could see the turmoil inside of Ciaran and I knew that I was the one who put it there and had also put distrust in their hearts. 

When we arrived back at their home, I quickly got out to help Ciaran with Lana. As soon as I approached the door, Ciaran opened it and gave me a stern warning look. I put my hands up in surrender, and backed away to give them space. They both emerged from the lift, and Lana also shot me the same warning glare. I hung my head as they both brushed past me to get to the door. 

Without turning around, Ciaran said, “Lana and I need to talk. You’re welcome to wait in the living room or go to bed.” 

Ciaran assisted Lana in removing her stilettos, and they both walked silently back towards the bedroom. I walked slowly towards the living room and plopped myself on their couch. I buried my head in my hands and let out an aspirated sigh. 

What could I possibly do to make any of this better? I felt helpless as I sat in the darkness. I silently hoped their talk was going well. I didn’t hear any yelling or crying coming from the room. That was a good sign, right? I laid my head back against the couch and closed my eyes. A single, hot tear rolled down my cheek as I felt myself begin to drift off. 

.........................................................................

Lana’s Prospective 

Ciaran sat in the edge of the bed as I watched him from the corner of the vanity. Neither of us jumped to speak first, but honestly, I don’t know if either of us knew what to say. I suddenly no longer felt drunk, and things were really starting to become clear in my head. 

I didn’t want things to end with Ciaran, I didn’t want to give up on us. I knew he made a mistake, but could I really say I wouldn’t have made the same mistake if I was in his shoes? I decided to break the silence, I needed answers if we were going to move forward. 

“Ciaran.” I said as I turned to face him. He looked up at me, he had clearly been crying.

“I know you didn’t do this to hurt me. But I need to know if this has ever happened before. We were all so close when we were in the Villa, and I would understand if something had happened between you too. Emotions were always so high in there...” 

....................

I froze as I suddenly remembered my own Villa secret. I had completely forgotten about the night before the recoupling when Ciaran chose me. He had always been nothing but sweet and respectful to me, but I wasn’t sure if that was going to be enough. I was coupled with Harry at the time, and we both knew it was it wasn’t going anywhere. He was too childish for me, and his temper had always been a big red flag. 

The day I stumbled upon the new islanders tent, I knew I was in trouble. I was instantly attracted to both Tai and Ciaran for different reasons. The more I learned about the both of them, the harder it became to choose who I felt the closest too. The day Ciaran showed me around “Waterford”, was one of my fondest memories. I instantly felt closer to him after that, and wanted nothing more than to see it for myself. 

But the night before the recoupling, I felt extremely anxious. While everyone was down in the kitchen talking, I was up in the dressing room, squeezed behind a dresser so as not to be seen. My heart felt so torn. I hated how amplified everything felt in here. Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days and days felt like months. 

It was Tai who came looking for me. He had walked into the dressing room calling my name and caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. He came next to me and gently sat down. He gathered me in his arms and slowly stroked my hair. I completely melted into him, breathing his scent and instantly relaxing. We stayed like that for what felt like hours until he slightly pulled away and lifted my chin so his eyes met mine. 

“Lana, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but you need to know that I already care about you and I’ll always be here whenever you need me. I don’t know if you want me to choose you or not tomorrow, but I’m in if you are.” He said with a small, but flirty smile. 

I eyes flicked down to his lips and quickly back up to his eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed him. The kiss surprised him at first, but he quickly reciprocated and pulled his arms tight around my body. His tongue slid over my bottom lip, and I instantly parted my lips and moaned quietly. Tai slipped his tongue in my mouth and stared to deeply and passionately kiss me. His hands began to wander my body, everywhere he touched felt like fire. He grunted in response and moved to press me up against the back of the dresser. I felt his hand wander to the hem of my skirt, and that’s when I suddenly became very aware of what we were doing and where we were doing it. 

“Tai, we have to stop.” I pushed away from him and he quickly released me with a look of confusion mixed with lust on his handsome face. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, Lana. I just got carried away. You’re so beautiful and I really want to couple up with you. Please say you feel this too.” 

I looked deeply into his eyes, but I felt my stomach twist. They couldn’t be more different that one another. Tai felt like the bold choice- but the chemistry and passion between us was undeniable. There was an uncertainty with him that couldn’t put my finger on, and it was what gave me pause. Ciaran felt like the safe choice- steadfast and loyal. Shy but so incredibly sweet. I felt like he was the man who would love me forever, even if I had only known him for a couple of days. 

“Tai, I honestly don’t know what I want. I definitely feel whatever this is between us, but I feel something with Ciaran too. I need more time to think, come find me before the recoupling and we’ll talk about it then.”

I had slowly got up, and made my way down to the kitchen to join the others. I ran into Ciaran on the way, and I remember he looked as excited as a puppy. I never got the chance to speak with Tai and when it came time for the recoupling, Ciaran was the first to choose. After a heartfelt and romantic speech, he chose me and the rest was history. 

Tai and I spoke afterwards, and decided that being friends was still important to us both. Apparently, there was no footage of the kiss, and I never told told Ciaran about it. After all the twists and turns, winning the show and promptly moving in with Ciaran- I had completely pushed that kiss with Tai far from my mind. I had felt something then, could there still be something there? 

..............................

Ciaran snapped me back to reality when I felt him come beside me and kneel down and take my hand. “I promise you I’d NEVER do anything to intentionally hurt you. Tai and I only flirted in the Villa, but he began to pull away after we coupled up. I know he only wanted us to be happy, but I never considered how he felt afterwards. He always came off as light and carefree, but I’m beginning to understand that may have not have always been the case.”

I squeezed his hand and took a deep breath. “Ciaran, I have to tell you something.” I paused, searching his face for comfort. He smiled at me and began to rub small circles over my hand. 

“Whatever it is, I’m ready to hear it, baby.” He looked deep into my eyes as I felt his trust and admiration crash into my heart. 

“Back in the Villa... the night before we coupled up, I was feeling really overwhelmed and anxious. I went to find solitude, and Tai came to find me instead. He comforted me, and we kissed. I was so confused at the time, because I had only had met you both, but I already had feelings for you and him. I knew in my gut that I wanted you to pick me then, I just needed to sort out my feelings before anything happened. I honestly didn’t even remember it happened until tonight. I had felt so betrayed, but then I felt awful because I had betrayed you as well.” The last words I spoke came out in a sob. Tears streamed down my face as Ciaran gathered me in his arms. 

“I knew about the kiss. Tai told me before the recoupling, he felt torn about what to do because he knew I had feelings for you too. I was sad at the time that it hadn’t been me comforting you, but I appreciated him being there when I wasn’t. I didn’t see it then, but Tai ultimately sacrificed his happiness in the Villa, so we could have ours.” 

My heart sank. How could I have not realized this until just now? All the longing looks, the bittersweet goodbye when he was voted off, and that first phone call after we left the show. I remember him trying to come across as doing great, but there was definitely a hint of sadness behind his voice. I put it off as just missing the Villa days, but I knew now that I was wrong. 

“Do we want this? Can we do this? Do you think he’ll still be up for this after everything that has happened?” I asked Ciaran with pleading and vulnerable eyes. 

“I think we do. I don’t know how this will all turn out. Who knows if we’ll all be truly compatible in a polygamous relationship. But I think we owe it to ourselves to try. We both care deeply for Tai, and he obviously still gets under our skin. I think we should go talk to him.” Ciaran said, as he offered me his hand. 

My feet felt heavy as we walked down the hallway to the living room. When we turned the corner, there was Tai passed out on the couch. His large frame made the couch look comically small in scale. I giggled under my breath, and walked over to the couch and sat next to Tai. I lifted my hand to his cheek and slowly stroked along his jaw line. Tai murmured and his eyes slowly opened. 

“Lana...” Tai‘s eyes went wide as he realized we were both in the room with him. He sat straight up on the couch and wiped away the drool from his chin. 

“Lana, I...” Tai started. I grabbed his hand and quickly cut him off.

“Tai, Ciaran and I had a deep discussion about what you mean to us and what you’ve done for us. Not everything makes sense right now, but you being with us does. We want to take this slowly, but we want to give this a shot.” 

I lifted my eyes to his, and his beautiful brown eyes glistened with tears. Tai immediately moved to envelop me into a hug. He practically crushed me against his chest before looking up at Ciaran and lifting his other arm out to him. Ciaran came over and knelt next to the couch accepting Tai’s hug. We stayed like that for what seemed like an hour before I loudly yawned. 

Tai and Ciaran both chuckled as we finally broke our hug. “I think we best get this one to bed, otherwise we’re all liable to pass out on this couch.” Ciaran said, as he came around to help me up. Tai slowly got up as well and stretched dramatically. 

“Well, good night you two. I can’t even begin to tell you how incredibly happy I am that you both want to give this a go. We should definitely talk about this more in the morning. I just want to make sure we’re all on the same page before we proceed any further.” Tai said as he moved to hug me again. I sank deep into his arms, letting go of the fear and anxiety.

That’s was when we both heard Ciaran say, “We’re both happy too. We certainly will talk about this in the morning, but why don’t you just crash with us tonight. I think we all could use the extra cuddles tonight.” 

Tai and I both looked at each other with surprise. Were we ready to take this step? I felt my heart suddenly accelerate and I was sure I felt Tai’s do the same. We both turned to Ciaran with the same shocked expression. He just laughed in response to the look on our faces. 

“I’m not saying we do anything besides cuddle. We’ll be ready when the time is right. Tonight, I just want to cuddle the two people I care most about.” Ciaran sincerely stated. 

I stepped out of Tai’s embrace and took his hand. I reached over to Ciaran and took his hand as well. As I looked from one man to the other and my heart felt like it could burst. Were we really doing this? Deep down, I felt so much uncertainty, yet so much desire. 

We walked back to the bedroom and I hurried myself into the bathroom to get ready for bed. After brushing my teeth and changing into my comfortable nighty, I re-emerge from the bathroom to find Tai and Ciaran both shirt-less in the bed waiting for me. I would’ve felt more turned on by this sight in any other condition but I was incredibly tired from the nights events, that all I wanted to do was pass out.

They both affectionally smiled at me as I approached the foot of the bed. Thank god Ciaran and I had invested in a king sized bed, I have no idea how all of us would’ve fit otherwise. I crawled up the center of the bed and positioned myself snugly between both of them. 

Ciaran immediately put his arms around me and kissed me deeply. Tai scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the both of us. I turned so that Ciaran was spooning me and I was facing Tai. He moved his hand to my face and gently lifted my chin to meet his eyes with mine. He slowly came closer to my face and planted a sweet, yet affectionate kiss to my forehead. His eyes flickered down to my lips and back to my eyes- As if silently asking me for permission. I cocked a half smile at him, gazing into his brown eyes. He leaned in again and pressed his lips softly against mine. Flashbacks of our first kiss in the Villa came crashing back. I wanted nothing more than to deepen the kiss, but before I could, Tai broke the kiss and ran his fingers slowly down my arm. The motion put me at ease, and I quickly fell into a deep sleep. 

.........................................................................

Ciaran’s Prospective 

I awoke to what sounded knocking at my front door. Daylight had began seeping into our bedroom and I could hear birdsong coming from outside of our window. I sleepily looked over to Lana and Tai, they were still cuddled up next to each other. I smiled, yawned and went back into cuddling Lana before I heard the knocking again. 

Shit, someone is here. 

I untangled myself and quickly threw on a tee shirt and my sweatpants. I sleepily rubbed my eyes as I trudged down the hallway to the front door. As soon as I opened it, I froze. Mom...

“Son! I’m so sorry if I woke you, but I brought you and Lana some biscuits. I thought we could all share them, have a cuppa and catch up. I also wanted to invite you both over for a Sunday roast, it seems like forever since we’ve all sat down for a nice dinner.” 

I was frozen in place. The last person I thought to see this early was my mother. Forget the fact that Tai and Lana were cuddled up half naked in our bed right now. I gulped and felt panic begin to rise in my chest. I went to open my mouth, but no sounds came out. I must have looked like a deer in someone’s headlights. 

“Oh honey, are you not feeling well? I’m so sorry to have disturbed you. Go get some rest and ring me later. We’ll make plans for a dinner another time. Do take care of yourself, dear. Tell your darling girlfriend hello for me. Ta!” She said, as she patted my cheek softly and turned to walk back to her car. 

I slowly closed the door, never uttering a word. I turned around to see Tai turning the corner, clearly heading towards the kitchen. That’s when I heard the door open from behind me. My mother stuck her head in, clearly having forgotten to tell me something else she deemed as important. Before she could utter a word, she and Tai locked eyes. I saw her look him down, noticing him in just his boxers.

“Ciaran, what’s going on here?” She inquisitively asked, raising her eyebrows.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed the story so far! I’ve had so much fun writing it! Please leave any and all feedback- thanks for reading!! ❤️


End file.
